


How The Mighty Fall

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words Rare Pairs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny how weddings made people actually sit and think about their love life.  Coda to "Sign of Three"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1_Million_Words Weekend Challenge.
> 
> Also I am considering this couple a rare pair untill it gets somwhat close to Johnlocks Popularity.

Today had been a difficult one. While Sherlock Holmes was happy for his dear friend and blogger, talking to others was usually a difficult task because he wasn't the warmest of people. After hours of mingling and playing the role as the “friendly” best man he needed to walk. Such effort for him required time to himself to....clear his mind...just after a difficult case. Slowly slipping from the party....he put on his long jacket and into the night.

Freedom, the cold air felt so sweet. He did not walk far two steps until a voice called out to him.

“Sherlock wait!” 

His head turned and eyes quickly fixed onto Molly Hooper. He didn't know if it was because he was trying to avoid making eye contact with her after recent, and confusing feelings had come to light after returning from his “Sabaticle” or he was too focused on trying not to be the anti social Dectective he came off as; but, he never truly got a glimpse of her until this moment.

“I thought you could use some Company,” Molly said tilting her head with an awkward smile, “you...um made a good speech by the way.”

She looked beautiful in that yellow dress, almost innocent and angelic. Just as beautiful as the bride.

 _Look away,_ Sherlock said to himself, _look away damnit._

But he couldn't...Sherlock had played many mind games, yet the game of pretending not to love just to save them the inevitable pain he would cause, was becoming way too difficult. He wanted someone to make him smile, to make his eyes light up and to take him for all that he was. 

It was funny how weddings made people actually sit and think about their love life. 

“It's freezing out here Molly,” He only answered, his body betrayed him as he took off his jacket and made his way over. Slowly and carefully he placed it over her shoulders. In the past Sherlock would never do such a thing not for anyone. But Molly was different. She cared about him. He may have been such rude enough to push her away again and again but she always came back. He wanted to search he didn't have to look for it....he had it right here....all along.

After a long agonizing few minutes with not a single word utter to each other he finally spoke.

“I can't do this anymore,” Sherlock stated firmly, “I don't want to hide.”

Before Molly could say a word Sherlock took her face in his hands. He planted a soft kiss on her lips it was quick almost like one shared between school children on the playground. But as he stared into her eyes, he could see a light he never he never seen before. It must have been the feeling of loving someone and being loved in return.

As he leaned in to kiss her again, this time with more passion, he could feel it in his own heart.

It felt spectacular.


End file.
